


the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

by PeaceBlessingsPeyton



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Jughead Jones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jughead is wants to give her one, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Betty Cooper, Smut, Trust Issues, devoted Bughead, no regrets, tags characters and relationships will be added as I go along, the author uploaded this on impulse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-17 15:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19957801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceBlessingsPeyton/pseuds/PeaceBlessingsPeyton
Summary: Betty Cooper considered her omega designation the icing on the cake of her nightmare of a life. She rather be dead than be anyone’s omega, she’s sure of it. That is until she meets the confident yet mysterious Jughead Jones. He’s criminally attractive and her animal brain swears to her that he would take such good care of her but she can’t bring herself to trust him just yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking- Peyton?! You're posting another WIP you may never update again or finish?! You're killing me here smalls! 😩 
> 
> I know you guys but hear me out okay? 🙏 I've been writing all these amazing first chapters that I am so incredibly proud of and I'm not posting them because I've been killing myself over other WIPs I haven't updated in weeks. But I AM PROUD of my writing and it makes me happy- so why not share it? 💕
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

“V, I’m sorry but my answer is no,” Betty said firmly, trying desperately to hold on to the last bit of patience she had for her best friend. 

“B, c’mon, we both know going through your heats alone is dangerous, you almost died last time.” 

Betty shook her head. She knew her best friend was coming from a good place, one of understanding and tender care that she wasn’t used to but Betty had always had her own back and now wasn’t any different. 

Veronica sighed. “There is no shame in finding an alpha to help you through your heat, plenty of omegas do it. I know you don’t want to go through a heat app so that’s why I’m proposing hosting a small gathering with suitors that have all had background checks.” 

“Can I think about it?” she pleaded quietly, “And not like I say I’ll think about it and you go ahead and do it anyway? Like actually give me a few days to consider it.” 

“Of course Bettykins, I wouldn’t force you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with,” Veronica said, placing a gentle hand on top of her own, “even if it is for your own good.” 

Betty rolled her eyes as Veronica gave her hand a gentle squeeze and winked at her before walking away. She went over to check on her booths, making sure her customers had what they needed before going over to a couple that had just taken their seats. She handed them menus, promising to be back in a few minutes to take their orders before she went to the back to use the restroom. 

Splashing some cold water on her face and over the mating gland in her neck, she sighed heavily. There was nothing more than Betty hated about herself than being an omega, especially when she was in heat. Being that desperate and being at the mercy of her biology or worse, an alpha absolutely terrified her. She knew she had it good compared to other omegas out there with similar circumstances.

When Betty was three years old, her father was arrested for a string of serial murders that were committed in the town of Riverdale, New York. He would later go on to be known as one of the most infamous serial killers in history, and coined the nickname ‘The Blackhood’. Her mother could barely stand being married to a monster and not even a minute after Betty’s father was convicted she filed for divorce. After their divorce was final, she left Betty on the steps of the police station and disappeared. This left Betty at the mercy of New York State’s foster care system which, in her opinion, was complete crap. She bounced around from foster home to foster home. It was easier before her designation presented when she was just some scrappy blonde kid and not an unmated omega. 

When she was fifteen, a woman named Penny Peabody took Betty in. It was clear from the start that Penny was violent and dangerous. Penny’s terms were simple- Betty would do whatever Penny asked and Penny would provide what Betty needed to survive. It started small, like riding her bike a few streets over and picking up a package. But it didn’t take long before the jobs started getting bigger and riskier like running drugs. The first time Betty refused, Penny locked her in the basement for three days without food or water. 

After that, Betty did whatever Penny asked and silently counted the days until she turned eighteen and would be legally emancipated from the state. 

That plan went smoothly until Betty’s seventeenth birthday. 

That was the day she presented as an omega, going into her first heat. 

Surprisingly, Penny had been extremely nice about the whole thing getting Betty all the supplies she needed and then locking her safe in the basement of her home until her heat had passed five days later. 

Even though Betty was safe physically, her first heat had been absolutely horrible. Growing up in the foster care system, almost always alone she barely had time to research what to expect when she finally presented. The times she did think about it, she prayed and prayed and prayed that she would present as a beta or even a rare alpha female but under no circumstances did she ever want to be an omega. 

Unfortunately for her though, the universe was cruel and just like everything else in her life she got the opposite of what she wanted. Something that would make her independent survival that much harder. 

In society, omegas are seen as the lowest of low on the totem pole. Dog shit on someone’s shoe was often seen as more dignified than an omega. If an omega was lucky, she’d fall in love with an alpha first and then together she and the alpha would decide if the alpha would bite her mating gland, sealing their souls together until the end of time. However, it didn’t always work out this way. 

When Betty came out of her first heat, she remembered making her way out of the basement and finding Penny sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of food for her. To say she was confused by all of Penny’s kind gestures was the understatement of the year but she took the plate of the food and ate it anyway. 

It wasn’t until after Betty swallowed her last bite of food that her worst nightmares came to life. 

Penny explained that she couldn’t take care of Betty anymore as a foster parent and that a new person, an alpha named Malachi was going to be by at the end of the week to collect her and her things. 

Even thinking about what Penny said next gave her chills down her spine. Consider yourself lucky kid, you’re pretty and smart. You’ll make an excellent mate for Malachi. 

That’s how Betty ended up where she was now. Pop’s waitress by day and a bartender for the La Bonne Nuit, Veronica’s speakeasy located underneath Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe, by night. 

Even if Betty wanted to let Veronica throw her a ‘gathering’ as she liked to call it, it was still dangerous. Just because Veronica would invite alphas who had had background checks that didn’t mean that one of them wouldn’t know Penny or be one of her men. Betty was twenty-two now, her escape from Penny and Malachai’s evil control years behind her but that didn’t mean that Penny wouldn’t still want revenge if she found her. 

Ding-ding-ding “Order up!” 

Betty jumped, how long had she been in here? Quickly drying her hands, she grabbed the order of food from the window and delivered it. She saw Veronica taking care of her other tables and let out the breath she’d been holding. 

“V, thank you, I’m so sorry,” 

“Betty it’s okay,” Veronica said, giving her a reassuring smile. 

Betty returned her smile and got back to work her thoughts returning to her. Veronica was right, going through her heats was dangerous but Betty would be more careful this time around. She would do whatever it took to get through her heats alone because at the end of the day she was still an unmated omega and she didn’t trust anyone. 

Taking a deep breath, her resolution fresh on her mind there was one final thought that lingered.

She’d rather be dead than be anyone’s omega. 

***  
Jughead Jones considered himself lucky.

He came from a decent family, with a father who really tried to right his wrongs and be there for him. He got a college education and then landed a book deal straight out of college while returning home to take his place as the Serpent King. To top all of those things off, he was an alpha. 

Like he said, he considered himself lucky.

Although other Serpent members who were also alphas challenged him from time to time, it only gave him the opportunity to prove over and over again why he was the perfect person to run the gang. 

Truth be told he didn’t like it when people questioned his authority so he really didn’t mind putting anyone in their place alpha or otherwise. 

He had it made. End of story. 

Right? 

Even though he had it better than most and that his own situation growing up could’ve been much much worse, he still felt a deep sense of loneliness. Alphas, especially ones like him were solitary creatures and even though that was his choice, he still felt a deep sense of loneliness. On the exterior, the Serpent King was hard and fearless but on the inside, he was soft wishing for nothing more than someone to care for. 

That someone being a mate, preferably an omega. 

Maybe it was just his animal brain kicking in when he felt those things. He had met plenty of women over his young adult years- betas, alphas, and omegas but there wasn’t anyone that had sparked his interest. Alphas didn’t smell right to him, betas didn’t smell at all and omegas… well, the ones that he had met were already mated but even they too didn’t quite smell right to him. 

He had read that there were alphas and omegas that were more compatible than other pairs. The more compatible they were the stronger their soul bond was after they were mated. 

He knew that the only way that he was going to find his omega was to go out and actually look for her. There weren’t many unmated omegas in Riverdale so he figured one of these days he would have to venture outside the town lines. 

It was either that or sign up for one of those ridiculous heat apps. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He may be a strong as fuck alpha desperate for a mate but he wasn’t going to give in to his primal instincts that easily. He still believed in love and soulmates. He still believed in fate.

Regardless he wasn’t going to meet an omega or anyone new for that matter sitting in his office at the Whyte Wyrm. He sighed, saving his document and shutting down his laptop. Before he could get up from his chair, he felt his phone go off, a smile blooming on his face when he realized he had gotten a text from his best friend Archie.

Archie  
  
**Archie:** Hey, Jughead!  
  
**Jughead:** Nothing much man, haven’t heard from you in a while.  
  
**Jughead:** What's new with you?  
  
**Archie:** I just got back from my music tour, Ronnie is putting together a welcome home party for me at La Bonne Nuit tomorrow night  
  
**Archie:** You in?  
  


Archie  
  
**Jughead:** I don’t know Arch, you know parties aren’t really my scene  
  
**Archie:** We're not teenagers anymore Jug 🤣  
  
**Jughead:** That's exactly my point 😒  
  
**Archie:** C'mon man! It'll be a good time  
  
**Archie:** I’ll make sure Pop makes a burger for you before he closes up shop 😉  
  
**Jughead:** With extra onion rings?  
  
**Archie:** 🙄 Just say yes Jughead  
  
**Jughead:** Fine, I'll come  
  
**Archie:** 👍 see you then  


Jughead rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he got up from his seat pocketing his phone before leaving the office. Locking the door behind him, he descended the stairs to the bar where a group of Serpents were gathered.

“Hey Sweet Pea, Fangs, you two up for a party tomorrow night?” 

Both men looked at each other before giving Jughead a confused look. “Here you mean?” Fangs asked. 

“No, at the La Bonne Nuit. Veronica is throwing Archie a welcome home party.” 

“Wait, you’re going to a party?” Sweet Pea asked. 

“And we’re invited?” Fangs added in. 

“Yes,” Jughead said simply. He almost wanted to laugh at the look the two of them were giving him. 

The two of them looked at each other again and shrugged. 

“Yeah okay, we’re in.” Sweet Pea said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is a jerk to Jughead but she discovers that the quickest way to the man's heart is food 🍔🍟🍨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 😊😊😊 I was absolutely blown away by the response from chapter 1! Thank you, thank you, thank you to those who have left comments and kudos. Your support means the world to me 🌎😁💕
> 
> -This fic is unbeta'd so please forgive me for any errors!-

Jughead observed his reflection in the mirror as he wiped the steam from it. Before he presented, being healthy and strong meant very little to him. The only reason why he had arm muscles at all when he was younger was from slinging concrete and rock for Mr. Andrews during the summertime. He flexed, watching as his muscles contracted under his skin in the mirror. Now that he was an alpha and been one for many years, it was vital that he kept his strength up. Not only to be able to defend himself if another alpha challenged him, but also to look good to a potential mate.

He snorted, shaking his head at his animal brain as he dragged a comb through his hair. Dating in the 21st Century was more complex than the average animal courting ritual. He couldn’t bring a girl a special pebble and hope that she accepted it (although, those little penguins on the discovery channel were hella cute). Regardless, even though he wasn’t going to be like a penguin, strutting his stuff and flapping his wings in hopes of finding a mate, he hoped that at least when the time came he would be able to show the same amount of courage.

It wasn’t that he didn’t have experience with women, he had slept with a few beta females over the last few years but he was so overwhelmed by the prospect of finding an omega that he felt like when the time came, he would clam up.

He sighed, the war between his animal brain and his human one was getting stronger and stronger as the days went on. As an alpha, the older he got the more anxious he became about finding a mate. As a human, he reasoned that he was just getting tired of being so lonely. He was tired of waking up to a cold bed with that familiar ache in his chest. He was tired of seeing everyone around him find their someone while he was still single and alone.

Just then, his phone pinged breaking him out of his train of thought.

Veronica 💃  
  
**Veronica:** Hey there! Still coming tonight?   
  
**Jughead:** Is there still the promise of food?   
  
**Veronica:** 🙄  
  
**Jughead:** jk   
  
**Jughead:** Of course I’m still coming, I’m looking forward to seeing what you’ve done with the place.  
  
**Veronica:** Great 👍 There’s someone I want to introduce you to tonight, dress to impress.   
  
**Jughead:** But Veronica, you always said my flannel brought out the blue in my eyes.

***

By the time Jughead arrived at the La Bonne Nuit with Sweet Pea and Fangs, the party already seemed to be in full swing. It had been a while since he had stepped foot in Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe and he had yet to see the renovations Veronica had done on the space below the diner. A rush of pride for his friend swelled in his heart as he took in his surroundings. The room was dimly lit, with a stage in the center of the room across from the entrance, there was a bar on his left and on his right were small circular tables that were already filled with guests. Between the dim lights and the red and brown accents all over the room he definitely felt like he was in a 1920s speakeasy.

Someone whistled. “Wow Jones, you clean up good.”

For tonight’s event, he shed his usual leather Serpent jacket and flannel and wore a solid black button-up with suspenders, no tie. He also uncharacteristically did not wear his grey wool-knit beanie.

“Thanks,” he said, turning around to see his long-time friend Toni standing behind him.

“We didn’t think you’d make it out to this little gathering, the lone wolf that you are,” Toni said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. “Eh, I haven’t seen Archie in a while plus I wanted to see the renovations that Veronica did on this place.”

“Care for a drink?” Toni asked, motioning to the bar.

“Sure,” he said as he followed her. He wasn’t really a drinker, but at least if he had a glass of water it would give him something to do with his hands.

Reggie and a girl he didn’t recognize with bright blonde hair were working the bar that evening.

“Hey, Toni! What can I get you for you and your friend…”

Jughead looked up and felt his world tilt on its axis as his breath caught in his throat.

When they were teenagers, way before Archie met Veronica and eventually mated her, Archie’s love life was like a revolving door and Jughead never let him live it down. He gave Archie so much shit, as each time a new female entered the redhead's life, he claimed it was love at first sight. Time and time again, all of Archie’s infatuations only proved to him one thing- falling in love at first sight was not falling in love at all.

_Holy. Shit._

Staring at the blonde green-eyed beauty standing before him only reaffirmed that love at first sight wasn’t real. It was so much more than that. There was a humming in his bones like his soul knew that this girl was it for him.

He saw Toni smirk. “Hey Betty, I’ll have a jack and ginger and my friend Jughead here will have…”

“W-water,” he managed to say, “I’ll just have some water if you have it.”

_Three novels on the NY Times best-selling author’s list and you can’t even string together a two-syllable word you idiot._

Her eyes sparkled. “I hear there’s a drought this summer, but I’m sure I can find something for you.”

Jughead wanted to kick himself - WAIT - was she flirting with him?

“Thanks,” he said, smiling at her.

“Infamous Serpent King that cut a tattoo straight off a woman’s arm can’t even string together a sentence in front of a pretty girl,” Toni whispered into his ear.

He rolled his eyes. “Very funny Toni,”

“She’s single,” she said, waggling her eyebrows.

“Here you go-” Betty returned with their drinks- “one jack and ginger and one water.”

***

There was this old wives’ tale that after someone presents as an omega, they dream about their alpha before their first heat. If the omega was lucky, they would remember a physical feature of their alpha and be able to find them in their waking life, if not, they could only hope to find them one day.

Before Betty presented, she always rolled her eyes at such superstitious beliefs, putting it up there with accidentally spilled salt, carrots improving your eyesight and the power of three. It was clearly just a tale to give an omega false hope that there was an alpha out there that was _made for them,_ someone they could be soul bonded to for the rest of their lives.

On the eve of her first heat, Betty had had such a dream. She was seated on a throne, wearing a maroon and gold gown that looked like a costume straight out of Sir Arthur and the Knights of the round table. Beside her was an empty chair, below her was a pit of men and they were fighting to the death.

 _They are all alphas._ She realized.

“Please!” she tried to beg, “Do not fight over me, you’re wasting your time.”

Her pleas were lost over the sound of metal hitting metal and metal hitting flesh. It continued for a few more moments as Betty sat there, immobile and helpless as she waited for the violence to come to an end.

Eventually, it did.

In the middle of the ring filled with corpses stood a knight in shining black armor, she couldn’t see any of the man’s features other than he was tall and had startling blue eyes.

The next morning, she had woken feeling feverish forgetting all about her insane dream of barbaric alphas killing themselves for a taste of her virtue.

She forgot all about the dream until about five minutes ago when Cheryl’s girlfriend Toni approach the bar with her friend. When she first met his eyes, she had this strange feeling that she had seen him before but after further analysis, she couldn’t place him. Then her dream, like a tidal wave came rushing back to her and she instantly remembered where she had seen those baby blues.

 _That’s your alpha!_ Her animal brain screamed.

 _No._ She shook her head. _It’s just a stupid wives’ tale for pathetic omegas._

After serving them their drinks, she desperately needed some air and told Reggie she was going to take the garbage outback. After throwing the few bags she brought out with her into the dumpster, she put her hands on her knees as she bent over to take a few deep steadying breaths.

 _It was just a dream, I’ve had them before._ She reasoned with herself.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Betty whirled around, to finding Jughead standing directly behind her. “What the hell!”

He put his hands up, palms facing her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“-do you always sneak up on omegas like that or is that just the alpha in you?”

His face contorted like she had slapped him. “No, I-”

“-what you thought it looked like I needed rescuing? A poor omega in distress and you just had to follow me out here?”

“Well I did want to help but-”

“-I don’t need your help!”

“Is everything okay out here?” Veronica’s figure appeared in the doorway just over Jughead’s shoulder.

She was breathing hard, the adrenaline from the scare still pumping through her veins.

“Everything’s fine,” Jughead gritted out, clenching and unclenching his fists before turning on his heel and storming past Veronica back into the building.

“What the hell Betty?” Veronica said, stepping into the alleyway, “Look, I get that you have a dark past, I’ve respected your boundaries and I have never asked a single question since you showed up here but you need to get your shit together. Not every stranger is an asshole and not every alpha is a monster.”

Betty blanched, taking a step back. _Deny, deny, deny._ “I don't- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Veronica stared at her for a moment and then sighed, and took a few steps towards her. “Betty, nothing comes of putting darkness over darkness, when you finally shake your fear of whatever it is you’re running from, I promise you that all you will find is galaxies and galaxies of light.”

Betty laughed softly. “Okay, ol’ wise one,”

Veronica rolled her eyes before pulling her in for a hug. “You know I’m here for you right?”

“I know,” she whispered, tightening the hold on her friend.

Veronica’s blatant honesty like in moments like these is what made Betty trust her. It’s one of the things that made their friendship so unshakable over the past few months.

“Let’s go back inside,” Veronica said as she released her hold on her.

***

Jughead sat in a booth at the far end of the bar, nursing his water.

 _What a night._ He mused, watching his glass as he swirled the ice in it with a repeated flick of his wrist. It would so happen that the first girl he ever laid eyes on that he thought was his soulmate would berate him behind Pop’s.

 _Is that just the alpha in you?_ He winced, those words still leaving a sting on his heart like she had struck him there. Although being an alpha was a part of him, a part that he was never going to be able to change, he still didn’t like to be defined by it. There was so much more to him than that, he had made sure of it.

He never looked in the mirror and saw an alpha, he saw the man that he had become, a hardworking man who was loyal to his family, a man people called their friend, a man he was proud of.

“Hey Jug, you doing alright?” Archie asked as he slid into the seat across from him.

He took a sip of his water. “I’ve been better.”

“Yeah, Ronnie told me she broke up a fight between you and Betty,” Archie said, scratching the back of his head.

“I’d hardly call it a fight, she was basically just yelling at me for all my alphaness.”

“Betty can be a bit… harsh… especially towards unmated alphas.”

He scoffed. “That’s putting it mildly,”

“Look, something bad happened in her past and if you ask me, I think she’s still running from whatever it is, no matter what kind of facade she puts on.”

“Do you know anything about what happened to her?” Jughead’s animal brain turned on at the idea that anything bad happened to Betty.

Archie shook his head. “She hasn’t been very forthcoming about much. All I know is that her parents abandoned her when she was young and she was bounced around from foster home to foster home until she ran away at seventeen.”

Jughead contemplated this, his heart filling with sadness. His parents were far from perfect but at least they never abandoned him and he never doubted for a single second that he was loved.

Just then, Josie McCoy, one of the singers Archie went on tour with waved at him from the stage.

“I gotta go talk to Josie,” Archie said apologetically, “don’t leave tonight without saying goodbye.”

Jughead smiled warmly at his childhood best friend. “I won’t,”

The redhead smiled at him, clapping him on the shoulder before walking away.

***

Betty couldn’t take her eyes off Jughead for the rest of the evening, guilt swirling in the pit of her stomach each time her gaze landed on him. He was talking to Archie when she came back in but for the rest of the evening, he sat in a booth alone in a dark corner of the room. She worried her bottom lip, trying to figure out why she had been so quick to lash out at him.

_Maybe because you’re damaged and have severe trust issues._

She sighed for the millionth time that night, catching Reggie’s attention.

“Ey Blondie, what’s with the long face?” he asked.

She gave him a small smile, Reggie Mantle was one of the more unique souls she had met since she moved to Riverdale. He was tall and muscular for a beta, with a suave personality and devilish good looks.

She tilted her chin towards the corner where Jughead was sitting. “I was a real asshole to that guy over there and I’m trying to figure out how to redeem myself,”

“Hmm,” Reggie hummed, as he picked up another glass to dry. “In my experience, an apology goes a long way when you’ve made an ass of yourself.”

  
“Is it really that simple though? An apology can’t get you out of everything, it’s just words.”

“No, it’s not that simple, but it’s a start.”

Betty sighed again as her gaze traveled back to Jughead. She had been so awful to him right from the start and she didn’t even know him. If the tables were turned, she would have been furious if he had deduced her to nothing but her designation within minutes of meeting her. Reggie was right, her first step needed to be an apology but she didn’t know how.

“Any advice on where to start?” she asked, hoping that Reggie would pick up that she was still talking about Jughead.

He looked at Jughead for a moment before looking back at her with a smile on his face. “Is Pop still here?”

About twenty minutes later, Betty came back down the stairs of La Bonne Nuit with a basket of food in one hand and a triple chocolate shake with extra whipped cream in the other. When Reggie suggested she go upstairs and ask Pop to make Jughead’s favorite, she thought it was overzealous but he assured her that the quickest way to mend things with Jughead was with food.

When she set it down on the table, he looked at it for a moment with his brows drawn together in confusion before meeting her gaze.

“Did Veronica make you bring this over to me?” he asked.

“No, it’s a peace offering,”

“I don’t understand.”

“May I sit?” she asked, trying desperately to keep the hopeful lilt out of her voice.

“Be my guest,” he said, motioning to the empty seat across from him.

“I wanted to apologize to you for earlier, I was out of line, I’m not normally such a bitch but you surprised me and I guess instinct just kicked in… it’s not an excuse by any means, but that’s what happened and I’m sorry.”

Jughead pulled the basket of food towards him and popped a french fry into his mouth. “It’s okay.”

She looked at him incredulously. “Really?”

“You owe me at least one more of these burgers, but yeah, you’re forgiven.”

She clapped her hands together as relief and joy rushed through her. “I can do that, come by the next time I have a shift at Pop’s.”

He smiled at her and winked. “It’s a date.”

She felt her heart stutter in her chest as an unfamiliar feeling fluttered against her ribcage. Betty Cooper didn’t go on dates… so why was she so excited at the prospect of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! 
> 
> You can thank Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello and their song Señorita for this chapter 🤣 my writing muse loves it! (P.S. Have you seen the music video because *fans self* it is 🔥🔥🔥) Anywho- I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2! Definitely a few angsty parts, which I know isn't everyone's favorite but I promise to balance it out with as much fluff as possible! 
> 
> As always thank you for reading! I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts/comments on this chapter! 
> 
> P&B,
> 
> -Peyton


End file.
